fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Batman 4: Marvel vs. DC
A crossover between Lego Batman & Marvel. Plot Several months after the events of Lego Marvel Super Heroes, Baron Zemo takes back HYDRA from the Red Skull. Zemo immediately has his men steal the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Batman & Robin track down Clayface in the Ace Chemicals Processsing Plant, however HYDRA is also there - after the chemicals used for Joker's laughing gas. Of course Batman & Robin defeat Clayface, but HYDRA manages to secure key chemicals to Taskmaster. And where is Captain America during HYDRA's raid on Ace Chemicals? Teaming up with Iron Man & Spider-Man to take down the Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Electro, Vulture, Sandman, and Lizard). The Six have attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, working for A.I.M. Turns out the attack was a distraction so HYDRA can aquire the Tesseract. On the Watchtower, the Justice League question what HYDRA was doing in Gotham, but have to respond to the Secret Society of Super Villains (Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, Black Manta, Metallo, Black Spider, and Sportsmaster) breaking into S.T.A.R. Labs. Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum, Green Goblin, Venom, Sabretooth, and Abomination break out Joker & Lex Luthor, with Abomination throwing Brainiac miles from Gotham City. The 6 then infiltrate Blackgate Penitentiary to recruit Catwoman & Bane. Meanwhile, again, Wolverine, Deadpool, and Hulk are sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to the Baxter Building which is under attack from a HYDRA squad led by Grim Reaper. This time HYDRA's after some of Mister Fantastic's technology. Batman & Robin later go to Latveria to find the country attacked by HYDRA, led by Deathstroke & Deadshot. After going through the castle-under-siege, they come across Deadpool & Captain America fighting the attacking HYDRA agents. They find Deathstroke about to kill Doctor Doom, but stop him. The 4 superheroes find Deadshot sending files on Doombot armor & weapons to Baron Zemo, and capture him, but the information is received to HYDRA Command before Batman can stop the download. While inside a hideout in New York City, Lex Luthor & Green Goblin go over everything HYDRA has got their hands, and discover HYDRA's building some sort of doomsday weapon. Not wanting to end up in the second-class minority, he has the supervillains present gather LexCorp tech to build something that can take down HYDRA's weapon. He starts with having Bane & Abomination distract the Metropolis police while Catwoman & Sabretooth infiltarte the facility, with all the security codes, to gather the technology that created the Amazo android. However, they find Parasite there and accidentally awaken said android. After defaeting Amazo, the two retreat with Abomination and Bane back to the hideout. Meanwhile, HYDRA breaks out the Sinister Six & Secret Scoiety. Baron Zemo has Electro & Sandman go with Mr. Freeze & Heat Wave to infiltrate OsCorp to steal Doctor Octopus's blueprints for his robot arms (Zemo has Doc Ock stay behind as he doesn't want to risk inadvertantly revealing his plans). Batman, Robin, and Flash investigate with Hawkeye (sent by S.H.I.E.L.D.). However upon entering, the squad of elemental supervillains take down Robin & Hawkeye before Spider-Man & Black Widow show up. The 4 haroes defeat the 4 supervillains, but it's too late as Mr. Freeze manages to transfer the Robot Arm specs to HYDRA. Green Goblin arrives to find the 4 supervillains, the heroes having left with Hawkeye & Robin. With Black Manta, he is sent to Atlantis to retrieve DNA from Starro (hiring King Shark for muscle. Aquaman decides to return to Atlantis to save it, bringing Green Lantern for support (who shields himself from suffocating using his ring). They manage to defeat King Shark, but Black Manta gets away with the DNA samples. Black Manta then destroys the facility that Starro was being kept in to finish off his nemesis. While Green Lantern's ring protects him and Aquamam, Starro is killed. Aquaman goes after Black Manta while Lantern drops off Shark at Belle Reve. In Metropolis, a portal opens and out comes Laufey and an army of Frost Giants come through and attack the city. Superman, Thor, and Wonder Woman respond and manage to make their way to Laufey and drive him back through the portal. Thor wonders where the portal comes from - and realizing the increased amount of supervillain attacks, Superman decides that the heroes should work together to discover what is going on. Meanwhile, with the Supervillain team, Luthor decides to use a Spinosaurus as the design for his weapon against HYDRA. Joker gets the idea bring back a real one from the Savage Lands, taking Sabretooth & Bane with him. While there, they find HYDRA collecting DNA samples of various dinosaurs. Amidst the resulting fight, Joker releases every single captive dinosaur, including Devil Dinosaur. The trio manage to escape with Sabretooth putting a starightjacket on Joker. In the intervening time, another HYDRA platoon is sent to the Big House for seemingly no reason. This time the hired supervillains were Rhino, Lizard (desperate for a cure for his condition due to his reduced intelligence), and Scorpion. As per the villains' motifs, the sent heroes were Batman, Wolverine, and Spider-Man. Defeating the villains, HYDRA meanwhile broke out fellow agent Crossbones. Upon Batman returning to the Batcave to meet up with Robin (Spider-Man deciding to come along), the duo find the cave under attack by yet another group of HYDRA agents, and the hired supervillain leading the attack turning out to be Carnage. In another section of the Batcave, Lex Luthor has sent Joker, Catwoman, and Bane to steal intel for several of Batman's vehicles from the Batcomputer. The trio discover that Venom snuck along with them simply because "he sensed something". After getting the intel they need for Luthor, the squad heads back to their hiding spot. However, the Venom symbiote urges Brock to leap through a wall... conveniently into Carange (who has held the heroes captive). Joker decides to head to their base anyway. After Carnage knocks out Venom, only for Spider-Man to kick him while web-swinging. Joker, Bane, and Catwoman are soon caught as well (getting lost in the cave because of Joker). One interrogation later, S.H.I.E.L.D. in turn storms Luthor's hideout. To ensure his victory, Zemo sends HYDRA platoons to eliminate the heroes at their HQs. Taskmaster was sent to attack Avengers Mansion; while Solomon Grundy, Professor Zoom, Captain Cold, and Heat Wave are sent to the Hall of Justice, Doctor Octopus & A.I.M. to Stark Tower, and Mastermind to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning (mind controlling the X-Men present with the exceptions of Professor X & Beast). With the heroes and villains together, a plan is put together to storm HYDRA's headquarters. Once inside, they find out that Baron Zemo is still in charge. Zemo reveals that his plan to create a cannon, with bombs that contain a gas that makes people completely susceptible to suggestion. The blueprints Doc Ock's arms were weaponry for new HYDRA androids. So yeah, you probably know where is is gonna go when it comes to superheroes. After Zemo's defeat, the supervillains escape, and the heroes part on good terms. Characters see full information here blue = DC red = Marvel Levels Story Levels Pink Brick Missions Voice Actors *Adam Baldwin - Jonah Hex, Parasite, Rick Flag *Adam Copeland - Atom Smasher *Adrienne Mishler - Starfire *Alan Rachins - Temple Fugate *Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow *Alicyn Packard - Death *Alistair Abell - Nathan Garrett *Alyson Stoner - Flamebird *Andrew Kishino - Hogun, Juggernaut *Andy Milder - Jay Garrick *Andy Richter - Chronos *April Stewart - Dawn Granger, Doctor Cyber, Namorita *Arnim Shimerman - Psycho-Pirate *Arnold Vosloo - Black Adam, Kobra *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Beau Weaver - Tiger Shark *Bill Fagerbakke - Big Bear, Hydro-Man, Lead *Billy West - Skeets *Brandy Kopp - June Moone *Brian Bloom - Black Mask, Daredevil, Doctor Bong, Iron *Bridget Hoffman - Lois Lang *Bruce Weitz - Bruno Mannheim *Bumper Robinson - James Rhodes *Cam Clarke - Vector *C. C. H. Pounder - Amanda Waller *C. Thomas Howell - Professor Zoom *Camilla Luddington - Zatanna *Carl Lumby - Martian Manhunter *Carlos Alazraqui - Forge, Reptil *Catherine Taber - Medusa, Vapor *Cedric Yarbrough - Firepower, Jason Rusch *Charlie Adler - 3-D Man, Abner Al Mackenzie, Eel, Forbush Man, Wonder Man *Charlie Schlatter - Robin *Chris Cox - Crimson Dynamo, Dan Garrett, Eradicator, Fandral, Hawkeye, Rattler *Chrsitopher B. Duncan - Luke Cage *Christopher Corey Smith - Killer Moth *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor, Rhino *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *Corey Burton - Alan Scott, Doctor Mid-Nite, Dracula, Mercury, Will Magnus, William Zard *Crispin Freeman - Agent Venom, Scott Lang *Damian Lynch - Erik Killmonger *Dan Li - Wong *Daniel Hagen - Doctor Sivana *Danielle Nicolet - Maria Hill, Storm *Danny Mann - Bentley Wittman *Danny Trejo - Ox *Dave Boat - Carnage, Carter, Gunther Hardwicke, Thing, Venom *Dave Fennoy - Lucius Fox *David Kaye - Apocalypse, Helmut Zemo *David Lander - Ch'p *David Sobolov - Black Beetle, Blackheart, Crossbones, Doombot V-Series, Drax the Destroyer, Electro, Firefist *Deborah Strang - Aunt May *Dee Bradley Baker - Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Baron Blood, Brain, Brainiac, Chemo, Curtis Connors, Detective Chimp, Don Hall, Etrigan, Felix Faust, Fisherman, Man-Bat, Mister Fantastic, Tin, Ultra-Humanite, Classic William Tockman, Zilius Zox, Zzzax *Deena Hyatt - Troia *Donal Gibson - Captain Boomerang *Donald Glover - Miles Morales *Edoardo Ballerini - Armand Lydecker *Efrain Figueroa - Copperhead *Emily Bett Rickards - Felicity Smoak *Elden Henson - Foggy Nelson *Ely Henry - Calculator *Emerson Brooks - Bishop *Enn Reitel - Laufey *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Eric Lopez - Jaime Reyes *Erica Lutrell - Cheetah, Giganta *Farrah Forke - Big Barda *Frank Welker - Shazam Jr., Lava Lord, Moon-Boy, Stegron *Franz Drameh - Jax Jackson *Fred Tatasciore - Attuma, Bane, Beast, Cable, Clayface, Congorilla, Doctor Doom, Hulk, Mephisto, Thunderball, Volstagg, Zabu *Fryda Wolff - Faora *Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner *Gaius Charles - Luke Fox *Gary Anthony Sturgis - Bronze Tiger *George Eads - Captain Atom *George Newbern - Evil Star *Giancarlo Esposito - Black Spider *Gilbert Goddifried - Mr. Mxyzptlk *Glenn Hoffman - Al Pratt *Glenn Steinbaum - Chameleon *Greg Ellis - Hawk *Greg Miller - Howard the Duck *Gregg Berger - Mysterio *Grey DeLisle - Amora, Beautiful Dreamer, Bleez, Catwoman, Fire *Gwendoline Yeo - Domino *Hynden Walch - Argent, Blackfire, Platinum *Ike Amandi - Atrocitus *Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Thanos *Jameela McMillian - Diamondback *James Arnold Taylor - Big Man, Blastaar, Professor X, Wotan *James C. Mathis III - Bulldozer, King Cobra, T'Challa *James Horan - Constantine Drakon, Creeper, Doctor Strange *Jason Liebrecht - Eclipso *James Patrick Stewart - Avalanche *Jason Flemyng - Azazel *Jason J. Lewis - Dex-Starr *Jason Marsden - Firefly *Jason Spisak - Justin Hammer *JB Blanc - Arkillo, Batroc the Leaper, Captain Britain, David Zavimbe, Deacon Frost, Penguin, Swamp-Thing, Wrecker *Jeff Bennett - Abra Kadabra, Montana, Red Tornado *Jeffrey Combs - Vic Sage *Jeffrey Tambor - Crazy Quilt *Jensen Ackles - Red Hood *Jennifer Hale - Jean Grey *Jeremy Piven - Elongated Man *Jeremy Ratchford - Banshee *J.G. Hertzler - DC Ares, Deathstroke, *JJ Feild - Union Jack *Jim Conner - William Stryker *Jim Cummings - Boomerang, Kraven the Hunter *Jim Piddock - Calendar Man *Jim Ward - Baron von Strucker, Dane Whitman *John C. McGinley - Ray Palmer *John DiMaggio - Brother Blood, King Shark, Sandman *John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury *Jon Curry - Winter Soldier *Josh Keaton - Hal Jordan, Nightwing, Peter Parker, Shazam *Josh Meyer - Beast Boy *J.R. Bourne - Double Down *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Invisible Woman *Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch *Keith Ferguson - X-Ray *Keith Szarabaijka - Chato Santana, Mr. Freeze *Kelly Hu - Cheshire *Kevin Conroy - Classic Commander Steel *Kevin Michael Richardson - Blood Brothers, Doctor Fate, Kilowog *Kevin Sorbo - Ka-Zar *Khary Payton - Aqualad, Azrael, Black Manta, Brick, Cyborg, Doomsday *Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl, Crimson Cowl, Firestar, Shuri *Kirk Thornton - Adam Warlock, Jordan Stryke, Magus *Kyle Hebert - Wiccan *Lance Henrikson - Grim Reaper *Lance Reddick - Falcon *Laura Bailey - Blink, Elektra, Mystique, Pepper Potts, Wonder Woman *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi *Lex Lang - Atomic Skull, Blue Devil, Captain Cold, Gold, Heat Wave, John Nichol, Metallo *Liam O'Brien - Angel, Black Hand, Captain Nazi, Chemistro, Cluemaster, Nightcrawler *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Mae Whitman - Wonder Girl *Marabina James - Clea *Marc Worden - Deacon Blackfire *María Canals Barrera - Hawkgirl *Mark C. Hanson - Abner Jenkins *Mark Hamill - Demogoblin, Hobgoblin, Joker, Solomon Grundy, Spectre *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver *Mark Lindsay Chapman - Anton Arcane *Marsha Clark - Destiny *Martin Landau - Scorpion *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Abigail Brand *Masasa Moyo - Bumblebee *Matthew MacCaull - Legends of Tomorrow Commander Steel *Michael Ironside - Darkseid *Michael Rooker - Yondu Udonta (Modern) *Michael Rosenbaum - Arkkis Chummuck, Barry Allen, Deadshot, Neal Emerson *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange *Michael York - Count Vertigo *Mick Wingert - Doctor Faustus *Mitch Lewis - Ironclad *Mitchell Ryan - Highfather *Morena Baccarin - Black Canary *Neal McDonough - Damien Darhk, Gary Gilbert *Neil Dickson - Dreadknight *Neil Ross - Crossfire, Daimon Hellstrom, Zoom *Nestor Carbonell - Lazarus Lane *Nicholle Tom - Supergirl *Nick Chinlun - Sportsmaster *Nick Zano - Citizen Steel *Nolan North - Balder the Brave, High-Tech, Colossus, Cyclops, Deadpool, Despero, Doctor Bedlam, General Zod, Johnny Blaze, Magneto, Piledriver, Scarecrow, Tombstone, Werewolf by Night, Vulture *Ogie Banks - Black Lightning *Olivia d'Abo - Elasti-Girl *Paul Reubens - Bat-Mite *Peter Jessop - Vision *Peter MacNicol - Amazo *Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Blade, Bolivar Trask, Bushmaster, Daken, Doctor Voodoo, Fancy Dan, Moon Knight *Phil Morris - Angle Man, Fox, Vandal Savage *Philip Proctor - Baron Mordo *PJ Byrne - Ronnie Raymond *Powers Boothe - Gorilla Grodd *Peter Lurie - Bullseye *Peter Renaday - Namor *Quinton Flynn - X-Man *R. Lee Ermy - Wildcat *Rene Auberjonois - Galius Zed *Richard McGonagle - Abin Sur, Chief *Rick D. Wasserman - Absorbing Man, Shocker, Thor, Ymir *Robert Foxworth - Emil Hamilton *Robert Knepper - Arrow William Tockman *Robert Matney - Doctor Psycho *Robert Ochoa - Billy Batson *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination, Alfred Pennyworth, Annihilus, Arnim Zola, Baron Zemo, Cobalt Man, Desaad, Dormammu, Electrocutioner, Manchester Black *Rodger Bumpass - Arthur Light *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America, Human Torch, Mar-Vell, Mister Miracle, Ocean Master, Riddler *Roger Rose - Genis-Vell *Ron Perlman - Jax-Ur *Russel Roberts - Count Nefaria *Sam Riegel - Ambush Bug, Doctor Alchemy, Mark Moonrider *Scott MacDonald - Dum Dum Dugan *Scott Menville - Bucky *Seth Green - A-Bomb *Stuart Pankin - Condiment King *Stephanie Lemelin - Artemis *Stephen Stanton - Blob *Steven Blum - Amon Sur, Death's Head, Devil Dinosaur, Green Goblin, Killer Croc, Lizard, Red Skull, Sauron, Taskmaster *Steven Weber - The Beyonder, White Dragon *Tara Strong - Franklin Richards, Gwenpool, Harley Quinn, Monica Rambeau, Poison Ivy, Wasp, X-23 *Thomas F. Wilson - Catman *Tim Guinee - Force *Tom Everett Scott - Booster Gold *Tom Kane - Stingray, Ultron *Tom Kenny - Chaselon, Collector, Doctor Octopus, Frog-Man *Tony Todd - Zoom (The Flash) *Townsend Coleman - Mad Hatter *Travis Willingham - Bizarro, Composite Superman, Cyborg Superman, Damage, Darren Cross, Executioner, Hawkman, Kingpin, Mastermind, Sabretooth, Superman *Trevor Devall - Marvel Ares, Black Bolt, Diablo *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat *Troy Baker - Batman, Batzarro, Blizzard, Clay Quartermain, Constrictor, Doctor Phosphorus, Doombots, Eric O'Grady, Loki, Sidewinder, Sinestro, Two-Face, Whirlwind, White Wolf *Vanessa Marshall - Anaconda, Black Widow, Crystal, Finesse, Janice Lincoln, Ophelia Sarkissian *Victor Garber - Martin Stein *Wallace Langham - Anarky *Wally Wingert - Henry Pym, M.O.D.O.K. *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Animal Man *Will Wheaton - Ted Kord *William Atherton - Doctor Destiny *Yuri Lowenthal - Egghead, Iceman *Yvonne Strahovski - Batwoman Category:Lego Games Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Games Category:Marvel vs DC Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Free-Roam Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Lego (series)